


Rekindled Love

by LondonBai



Series: Labyrinth One-Shots [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBai/pseuds/LondonBai
Summary: Two beings are lost in their worlds. One is just going through the motions and a little more cruel than before. The other is eternally tired. It just takes her words and they're brought back together.





	

The warm sun awoke the sleeping figure still abed, but it didn't pester or beg. The form just laid there, wondering what she was doing presently. A yawn slipped past his thin lips as he threw back the bed covers off his bare chest.

Does she even remember me? She hasn't made any contact to her vile friends as of late. One has to ponder... Frowning at his thoughts, he got out of bed, his feet shocked by the cold stone floor. After a few moments, he was fully dressed for another day in his throne.

Senseless noise crawled upon irritable sounds as it all grated on his eardrums only five hours into his duties. The goblins were oblivious to their agitated king as he rapped his fingers on his leg that hung over one of the arms of his royal chair. A goblin closest to the king was being the most obnoxious out of the unruly bunch.

"I's knows that I's de bestest out 'f all 'f yous!" He gloated. "I's been 'ere 'nd there 'nd back again. I's never gets scared." The Goblin King was trying to ignore the creature, but then it said something that struck a chord. "I's couldn't even get scared by the kingy!"

The king stood up, silencing the room with his rough yet quiet motion. He stared at the boasting goblin while several scattered "Uh oh's" and "Ohhhh's" were whispered.

"You never get scared?" The king asked the goblin, who only shook his fat grotesque head. "Then, tell me, have you ever smelled the Bog?"

The goblin shook his head again.

"Well," the king said with mild artificial surprise in his voice, "...maybe you should. I'll help you." The Goblin King smirked, remembering his threats to Higgle if he didn't give her the peach. He knew as soon as her breath kissed the fruit that he was so close to her and her heart. She was so beautiful in his ballroom and his arms.

Her innocent dazed look only heightened what her felt for her when she searched for him about the taunting dancers. He could have sworn that when she looked into his eyes she would have kissed him, but the blasted clock had rung. She left him, leaving nothing but the savory scent of her flushed skin behind.

She truly is cruel, the king thinks until they came back to the goblin in front of him. He summoned his magic to send the goblin to the Stench when a soft gentle sound stopped him.

"...Jareth... thinking about you."

A smile, a sly grin, a devilish smirk appeared. The goblin forgotten, the king dissipated into a cloud of magic dust.

}{

Night after sleepless night, something was wrong. I knew that as I saw everything around me through different eyes as if my sight had changed, giving me the ability to look at the world as an experienced individual instead of a simple, ignorant teenager. I was a newborn when I came back from the... trip. I could never bring myself to even think about the other place until one day when Toby came up to me.

"Sarah," he said as he was rubbing the sleep haze from his eyes. "I had a weird dream."

That innocent statement and his vivid description of the other place brought many memories, all of which I tried to forget. I told him what I had done when I was a stupid child and, somehow out of pure kindness, my brother forgave me on the dot. As the years passed, I busied myself with school, babysitting, college, and work. After... the incident, high school flew by swiftly, college came calmly, without a single fuss from me, and work was an easy eight dollars an hour to read stories to children where I was needed. Sometimes at the local library or at orphanages. While babysitting Toby, I'd read him the books I plan to read to my next group of children.

Yeah, my life was nice, but it was dreary mundane one. Every night, though, after I cried myself to sleep, distorted voices and images woke me soon after. I could never tell what my dreams were about, but deep in my heart, I knew that they were about that place and the royal being ruling it. But barely knowing frightened me, I couldn't sleep. I tried to ignore them, but they only got worse.

I sat Toby down one day to read to him a new picture book that came out when he asked me if I could read him the little red book that he remembered me always reading from. Unable to say no to my little brother, I fished the book out of its hiding place and read him the story. My biggest mistake. That night, the distortion in my dreams was gone and I could see in frighteningly sharp clarity what the dreams were truly about. After reading the play that started it all, I couldn't try to ignore it anymore and my dreams revealed that.

I was in a dark room. The candle and fire light illuminated what little it could; frigid tan stone walls, a large red adorned rug, and two velvet padded chairs angled toward a modest mahogany table sitting in front of the fireplace. I squinted into the darkness and saw that this room looked to be a study. After a while, he showed up and the dream progressed to such extents that I couldn't look at any man without seeing his vision dance in a hazy fog in front of me, threatening to steal me away. Never have I looked at men in such a sensual light and I don't think I'd ever be able to. And the dreams were so vivid, I got even less sleep than before.

Months later, I sat at the simple vanity in my apartment attempting to think fondly of sleeping peacefully when I was really thinking about him. I tried to stop, but the memory of him fringed at my will, which was fading faster than I could handle. I was tired. Years of no true sleep has done that to me. Everyday, I surprised myself that I still kicked with energy, barely. Wrath began to inflame and well up in me.

"This is so unnecessary!" I screamed, thankful that there was no one else in my isolated complex. I looked at my frail reflection. I looked small and fragile, but I felt strong and powerful. "Did he send me those dreams?" I asked to the mirror. "If he did, I'll... I'll... ugh! I just want some sleep. Is that too much to ask for? If I see him, I'll... I'll hurt him the way he's been hurting me." I sighed deeply, my fury spent. "Oh, Jareth." I sank my head into my cold hands. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

}{

More silent than the God of Death, I transported to where she was, shocked to see the dump she resided in. It was worse than the goblin's own homes, yet there she sat, seeming to not notice how she deserves better than this. Her eyes were hidden away from me in lethargic thought, her lithe figure prominent. I knew that I wanted her, needed her to complete this once passionless heart.

"Now, Sarah, why must you ignore your guest after you called him?" I crossed my arms unblinkingly.

Her head lifted from her hands, almost noticeably shaking it as her eyes landed on me. "Sire, I didn't..." She slowly stood up, realization flashing on her face. "I did, didn't I? Oh, I'm so sorry. I di..."

She stopped struggling over words when I produced a crystal and expertly made a small performance with it. As I did so, her stressed face grew blank and her body inched toward mine. She stood so close to me that I could detect her emotions distinctly. They teased my senses with fear, awe, worry, and love, a deep true love. I banished the orb and watched her eyes slide up to mine. Her precious green jeweled eyes confirmed what she felt.

"Sire... Jareth... in the book it said that the king had fallen in love. Is it really true?"

"I most certainly am." I said, shocked at how my voice sounded so bored. "Though the woman I love has yet to finish what she started when she first met me." I uncrossed my arms and lifted a hand to her quivering facial features, but she coward away from my touch as if I stunned her.

"Why? What could be gained for you to love such a pathetic mortal?" Though Sarah stood tall, she looked minute and feeble. She has almost lost herself. Almost. "You deserve someone far better than m-."

I couldn't let her keep thinking that my love could be so easily cast aside, so I did what I knew would prove to her that my heart was hers and that it was only her I wanted now and forevermore.

}{

I never finished my self-depreciating declaration I was making in hopes to stop the wild dreams so I wouldn't be tired anymore. Instead, his warm hands firmly grasped my head and waist. His lips came swiftly and softly to mine. It was me that he loved. My heart danced with joy. His aroma of aged spice and magic embraced me blissfully as his slick tongue teased my lips, unleashing a long awaiting moan. Upon hearing my little noise, he molded his lips more fiercely against mine and opened my mouth to give me an invitation into his. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, conquering and declaring his sweet cavern all mine. I couldn't ignore him anymore.

Growls overtook and vibrated his throat as he lifted me into his arms. The room shifted around us from a bare white walled apartment to a cozy castle bedroom. A fire crackled in the fireplace giving light to a bedroom much like the one I kept seeing in my dreams. I noticed that we were standing right next to the lush covered bed.

I slipped out of his arms, landing softly on the floor and pushed him unto the bed, gladly catching him off-guard. I laid on top of him to resume the kiss. As I explored his mouth, I slid my hands under the loose folds of his shirt to ingest the flawless features of his chest. My leg was grinding against his precious cargo and though I could tell that he was enjoying it, he had something better planned. He flipped me on my back and placed his clad knee between my legs as he kissed and nipped at my tingling skin, trailing down past my collarbone leaving me in ecstasy despite my never ending fatigue. I knew, as he pulled off my night shirt, that this was so right being back here in the Underground and in his arms while he was in mine. We loved each other with a love that would never waver, even after he would change my mortal self that I held sacred to me in the Aboveground and welcome me to my new home here at the Goblin Castle. I stopped trying to banish this world and it's people from my heart and I was never tired again.


End file.
